There is a requirement for an electrical connector which is capable of linking together two sections of small diameter plastic hose containing hydrophones, amplifiers, and other electronic packages and wiring therefor, and strength members capable of withstanding towing loads, which sections must operate in and withstand water pressures at comparatively great depths without leaking. As the diameters of such arrays become smaller, it becomes more difficult to provide a connector which is capable of providing all the desired functions of assuring large numbers of reliable electrical contacts, anchoring strength members with even forces, providing sufficient strength of components to withstand heavy towing tensions without loading the electrical conductors, and assuring adequate seals to protect against leaks at substantial ocean depths. Such a connector should be reasonably convenient to connect and disconnect, and this should be possible without destroying any part of the connector. Disassembly sufficient to permit inspection and replacement of seals should also be convenient. It is further desirable that such a connector provide means for filling the plastic hose with a suitable dielectric oil.